That Equals Love?
by Lady Monozuki
Summary: Atobe/Ryoma one-shot: Inui could explain their relationship with a simple equation...for the most part.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Lady Monozuki: So this idea came to me while I was pondering different one-shot ideas. This one demanded to be written so I hope you enjoy.

That Equals Love?

It was only a practice match. At least, that is what everyone had thought until they saw two of the world's most egotistical people battling for dominance. It was one of those odd things that brought him great amusement, even though he was just sitting on the sidelines and watching the pair yell insults and stubbornly defend their side of the court. Neither of them wanted to be below the other and that was perhaps the reason why they were holding such a fierce match. It also amused him to see their buchou twitch uncontrollably, as if he wanted to strangle someone. He couldn't figure out which one their respectable captain wanted to kill though, and if the expression on his face was anything to go by; Tezuka had no idea as well.

"It wouldn't do you any good to kill them," he said, trying to hide his obvious amusement. He could tell that he had failed though with the way that Tezuka had shot a death glare at him. "You know they wouldn't be satisfied unless they went all out against each other."

"I have a feeling that there is more to this though," the data master said from behind him.

He chuckled. "You're probably right."

No sooner had he uttered those words, someone had latched on to him. "Nyah, Fujiko! What are you an Inui talking about?"

"Saa," he replied.

"That's not fair! Tell us what you and Inui know!"

"There is a one hundred percent chance that he will not stop bugging you until you tell him."

"So Seigaku's tensai and data master have figured it out already?" a low voice came from his right. It scared Eiji enough that he jumped.

"Oh, how long have you known about it, Oshitari?"

"For a few months, it's not like they were keeping it a secret. After all, Atobe keeps inviting Echizen to our practice whenever yours is not going. Not to mention that they go just about everywhere together these days."

"I suppose you're right. Those two love to show off who is better."

"Which explains why they're engaging in such a ferocious battle," Oshitari said.

He smiled. Those two were troublesome and it did not help that those two had more to fight for than just pride. Oh no, they had added a whole not element to their already odd relationship. It was amusing, but troublesome.

"Fujiko, what are you guys talking about?" Eiji whined.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now," he evaded.

"You make it sound as though those two are dating."

He chuckled. "That's because they are."

He could feel everyone who did not know stare at him. It took all of his willpower not to laugh at them for being in unison with their stares. Really, this was far too amusing. The first one to recover was Oishi.

"B-But they're always fighting? Even right now, they're fighting like mad men."

"My data indicates that this is their way of keeping their relationship healthy."

"Healthy?" came the inquiries.

"There's nothing wrong with a little tension between two boyfriends," Fuji said. "It makes for great dates later."

All of them seemed to blush at his statement. He smiled wider. All he had meant was that if there was tension between them now, that they would enjoy each other's company later. This really was amusing.

"But that still doesn't make any sense," Gakuto chimed in.

"Their actions don't reflect their relationship," commented Choutarou.

"I believe Inui came up with an equation to explain their relationship," he said.

"Really?" Eiji asked. "Their relationship can be explained with an equation? Tell us Inui, nyah!"

The data master pushed up his glasses. "I have calculated that their relationship is ego times ten thousand multiplied by pride to the thirtieth power, divided by tension times seventeen plus rivalry to the seventy-second power divided by revenge to the twenty-third power."

The Regulars from both teams stared at Inui in awe, while he chuckled.

"And that equates to love?" Shishido asked.

"Saa," he said.

~End~


End file.
